


Do It Princess

by love_you1653



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Public Masturbation, TA bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you1653/pseuds/love_you1653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me take care of you Princess.”<br/>"And how do you plan to do that?"<br/>"Can I show you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m late, on the first day too. Fuck me  
Clarke ran up to the History building 10 minutes late to her first day in Mr. Kane’s Roman History class. The class was incredibly difficult to get into and she was furious at herself for being late. She ran through the hallways and up to the classroom door, peering in. Mr. Kane gestured for her to come in and she obliged. Clarke, being at the front of a classroom filled to the brim with students listening to the lecture, walked slowly in closing the door behind her. 

“And what might your name be?” Mr. Kane asked  
“Clarke” she stuttered  
“Well Clarke don’t ever be late to my class again.”  
“Of course not” Clarke said solemnly  
“Alright. All the seats are filled now but you can sit at the TA desk with Bellamy.” Mr. Kane said, gesturing at the man who she assumed was Bellamy.  
“Thank you.” Clarke said 

Clarke went and sat down next to Bellamy, as he starred at her all the way. Once she was settled he leaned over to her, smirked, and whispered in an amused, yet still sultry voice “Hi there Princess. I’m Bellamy. The teacher’s assistant.” She shot him a look that said don’t test me and said “It’s Clarke. Not princess.” Who does this fucker think he is? She thought. Granted, he was undeniable attractive. He had olive skin, and curly hair. You could tell he was tall even though he was sitting down and he was incredibly muscular. But, he had teased her and Clarke didn’t take to kindly to that especially because she barely knew him. She saw Bellamy smirk and raise his eyebrows for a second. She grumpily opened her laptop and began taking notes. 

“Oh Princess. I didn’t mean to upset you, just teasing a little bit.” Bellamy said with a wink after class ended to Clarke, who had all but forgotten the incident while listening to Mr. Kane’s awe-inspiring lesson. It was clear he wasn’t in the least bit sorry.  
“I don’t even know you and you have already taking the initiative to give me a nick-name?” Clarke said turning to him, eyebrows raised  
“Princess, Princess...” Bellamy teased yet again “I think you might gain a liking to it.”  
Clarke blushed scarlet because only then did she realized he was flirting with her and not just being a dick. “I… uh…. Don’t think so”  
Bellamy smirked as she quickly picked up her stuff and walked briskly out of the class, feeling the wet between her legs immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke hadn’t gotten laid in 6 months, and it was starting to have a serious affect on her. So, as much as she hated to admit it, Bellamy had turned her on when he called her Princess. Who can blame her? He was hot and she hadn’t been called a sexy nickname in way too long. Clarke walked out of the building, flushed and increasingly wet between her legs. She needed to get home and take care of herself, now. She walked up to her dorm room praying that Octavia wasn’t home, when she was stopped by a familiar sultry voice. 

“Princess. I didn’t know you lived in this building.” Bellamy said amused, but Clarke Clarke could just hear the smirk on his face  
“Bellamy…” Clarke said feeling her practically dripping pussy clench in desire as she heard her nickname for what? The third time that day? She turned toward him feeling the blush in on her face.   
“Hi there Princess” He smirked   
“Hi. You really live in this building?” She dead-paned feeling her thighs clench together   
“Well I don’t, but my little sister does. Octavia. Maybe you know her?” Bellamy said with an amused look in his eye like he fucking knew the secret she had between her legs. But Clarke had other issues. This was Octavia’s alleged brother?   
“Actually I do. She’s my roommate and my best friend.” Clarke said a little too sharply   
“Oh sooooo you’re my sister’s new BFF. Good for you, Princess. Do you know if she’s in there?” Bellamy asked   
I was actually hoping she wasn’t. Clarke thought but out loud she said “Lets see.” And opened the door.   
“Octavia” Bellamy called into the dorm with no answer   
“Hmmmm. I guess she’s not here. So if you could go I have some things I need to…..” she blushed a brilliant red much to her dismay “attend to.” Bellamy smirked the biggest smirk she had ever seen and raised his eyebrows   
“Alright Princess. I get it a girls got….” He glanced down to her thighs, which she had crossed to stop the clear drip she felt get out of her underwear. She looked down and saw the drip running down her leg and blushed harder than she had all day. “….. needs. And needs to take care of herself.” He bit his lip. His face full of nothing but lust. 

He turned and left looking once more, looking behind him before closing the door behind him. I soon as the door closed Clarke sprinted to her room, tearing off her shirt. She closed the door to her room and stripped the rest of her clothes. She fell on her bed, naked, and played with her pussy until she came, thinking of nothing but Bellamy the whole time. Tomorrow’s history class would be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up the next morning on time, there would be no lateness today, and got ready for Mr. Kane’s History class. She wore a cute little indie skirt that Octavia had gotten for her, with knee high socks, and a floral top. She was going to really catch Bellamy’s attention today. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him. Clarke put on natural looking makeup and made her way over to the History building. She was feeling confident, books in hand, head held high, as she walked into class, but all of that confidence came crashing down when some idiot senior crashed into her, knocking her books out of her hand. She was humiliated, but little did she know, that Bellamy had been starring at her from the minute she walked in and watched hungrily as Clarke bent down to pick up her books. He wanted her so fucking bad. 

“Hi there Princess.” He said is that voice that drove Clarke crazy. He took a purposefully long glance at her body, sizing her up, so Clarke could tell what he was doing. She blushed and bit her lip, moving to sit down next to him.  
“Hi” She said trying to counter act his sexy voice with one of her own. Bellamy cleared his throat and Clarke smirked.  
“So Princess how was your day after I left you yesterday?”  
“Oh fine” She said coyly  
“Hmmm. Get all those things you need to get done finished?” Bellamy said glancing down at her skirt with a smirk  
“As a matter of fact I did Bellamy” Clarke said. She was going to make him come to her this time. Bellamy had to keep himself composed, thrown off by her forwardness. Clarke looked directly into his dark eye, bit her lip, and quickly glanced down at his crotch, as he had done just a few seconds before. 

“Okay nerds time to learn.” Mr. Kane said, breaking the spell between Clarke and Bellamy. They both snapped their heads to the front. Mr. Kane started the lecture and Clarke took her book out pretending to pay attention. Bellamy, however, had no such desire. Instead, his desires fell elsewhere. All of his needs were pointed directly to the gorgeous girl beside him, who was still, for the recorded, blushing. 

Bellamy subtly moved his chair so that their chairs were touching, leaned in close to Clarke, both or them still facing the front as not to raise suspicion, and said, almost under his breath “Let me take care of you Princess.” It wasn’t a question and Clarke new it. She felt the wet stop form on her underwear.  
Clarke cleared her throat and stuttered “And…. Uhm… how… do you….” Bellamy put his hand on her thigh and Clarke caught her breath “plan uhm… to do….. that?” 

“Can I show you?” Bellamy whispered, again it wasn’t a question “Would you like that Princess?” Clarke said nothing she just leaned her head back as Bellamy moved his hand to her inner thigh and began pulling her skirt up to reveal her pink underwear with a plain as day wet spot. “Fuck, Clarke your so wet.” It was the first time he had said her real name and it made her go wild. I ran his finger up the inside of her leg, but stopped just before he reached her slit. Clarke practically stomped her foot in frustration. Both were still starring straight forward. 

Bellamy chuckled under his breath and said “Be patient Princess.” He traced the out line of her pussy through her underwear, teasing her brilliantly. It was taking everything in Clarke’s power not to moan indignantly every time he traced his finger up her slit, but avoided her clit and just went right back down her lips. “Bellamy….” She whispered shakily when she could take the teasing no more “…please. I need it.” 

He turned his head slightly to look her in the eyes. His dark eyes were filled with mothing but lust and sex. He was hungry for her. He turned his head all of the way toward her, looked her dead in the eyes and finally pressed his thumb down on her clit. Clarke gasped as quietly as she could. Her muscles tensed. Bellamy was facing forward again, but when Clarke looked at him he pushed down harder on her clit making her have to bite her lip to silence her moans. He released the pressure from her clit and Clarke whimpered due to of the loss of the contact from her now soaking pussy. He couldn’t just get her this wet and leave her hanging for the rest of class. 

Clarke looked at him for an explanation but all he said was “Pull them down Princess. Now.” Clarke pulled her underwear to her knees as subtly as she could. And Bellamy began the process all over again. He slid his hand up her thigh and traced her slit, now completely exposed and literally soaking wet. He would tease her entrance and then slowly drag his finger up to her clit and apply an unholy amount of pressure, leaving Clarke wishing she could scream out his name. He circled his thumb over her clit over and over as she leaned her head back, unable to control herself. 

Bellamy explored her pussy with his fingers eagerly making Clarke roll her hips and bite her lip to keep from moaning. Just then, Bellamy looked at her with a mischievous look in his eye and a smirk on his face. Clarke’s eyes widened as he pressed down hard on her clit and, at the same time, he took the 3 fingers he had been stroking her slit with and shoved them deep into her pussy. Clarke, unable to control herself, yelled in ecstasy “Oh Fuck!” 

Every head in the class turned to look at her for an explanation. “Are you okay Clarke? What happened?” Mr. Kane said  
Clarke searched for an excuse to give Mr. Kane in the class, but it was increasingly difficult because Bellamy was still pressing on her clit with his thumb, with a smirk on his face. “I…. uh…. I just fucking deleted all my notes because my….uhm computer shut down. So, it really sucks. I’m sorry for umm interrupting” Clarke stuttered unable to pay attention to anything but the fingers that were stroking her dripping pussy.  
“Oh, that does suck. Maybe you could as someone in the class to share their notes with you? Ummmm let me think….Bellamy?” Mr. Kane said  
“Yes, sir?” Mr. Bellamy said a smirk on his face, as he tweaked Clarkes clit under the desk.  
“Can you share your notes with Clarke? I don’t want her to fail this class.”  
“Oh, sure I’d love to.” He said, accenting the word love by shoving 3 fingers in her again and making a “come here” motion with them and hitting her g-spot.  
“Oh! thank you so much.” Clarke practically moaned  
“Anytime.” Bellamy said hooking his fingers inside her again and massaging her clit  
“Okay whatever smartass. Can I get on with my class now you two?” Mr. Kane asked. Bellamy and Clarke just nodded their heads, and Mr. Kane picked his lecture back up, all of his students faced the front again. 

“Oh Princess you really shouldn’t have made any noise.” Bellamy whispered mischievously, his fingers still pumping in Clarke slowly.  
Clarke just whimpered. Bellamy placed this thumb on her clit and pressed hard. Clarke leaned her head back against the wall behind them closing her eyes. “You like that?” He said circling his thumb over her clit and pumping faster in and out of her dripping pussy. Clarke nodded. He pumped his fingers faster and faster, in and out. Her pussy was making a quiet sloshing noise only the two of them could hear. This encouraged Bellamy and he increased his pace even more. Clarke gasped as he moved his fingers to hit her g-spot every time he shoved his fingers back in. “Oh fuck Princess. You’re so wet for me. I fucking love it.” Bellamy groaned and Clarke looked down saw his bulge. She moved her hand to massage him through his jeans. 

Bellamy kept pumping and pressing on her clit. Clarke felt her orgasms coming and Bellamy felt it too as he pussy walls clenched around his fingers. He pushed his fingers in and out, and in and out. “I’m so fucking close Bellamy” She whispered. “Do it Princess cum hard for me.” Clarke moaned as quietly as she could as her orgasm ripped through like a wave. She arched her back, muscles clenched. Bellamy guided and whispered her thought it, slowing his pace in her pussy and on her clit. 

When Clarke came back from her orgasm, she blushed and moved her hair to block her face from Bellamy. “Hey Princess.” Bellamy said “That was the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen.” Clarke looked at him, blushing, and bit her lip. “You think so?” She said coyly “I fucking know so.” He smirked back at her. “You want to come by my dorm tonight?” She said looking him in the eye. He looked back at her with fiery, mischievous eyes “Is the Princess inviting me to her royal bedroom?” “Shut-up” Clarke blushed “So…. Are you coming?” Bellamy leaned in real close and said, in that same sultry voice he used when he first met her, “Princess… I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
